MewClan
MewClan is a clan composed of humans that can turn into cats and some real cats. All cats can be from favourite anime and cartoons. This is just a spoof Clan and, unless it is accepted by other admins and such, won't be given any real prophecies or big roles. To join, please go to the talk page and you're request to join will be seen to as soon as possible. Examples (But they can come from others. Dubs and Originals can count for animes): Tokyo Mew Mew Power and Shugo Chara! This Clan is owned by Destiny Calling History and Creation After Ichigo Momomiya (Tokyo Mew Mew, Zoey in the dub) stumbled across a forest in her cat form, she discovered other cats seeking leadership. She found out that some of them were humans that could turn into cats, and two were actually her friends Minto and Lettuce (Tokyo Mew Mew, Corina and Bridget in the dub), also turned into cats, but with hints of their mew forms. So, after hearing about the Clans, Ichigo created MewClan. News and Notes ~About Mew Lettucewave ~~She has her warrior name but is an apprentice. This is because Mew Strawberrystar gave her her warrior name during the creation of the Clan, but she felt less experience compared to all other cats. So, while still keeping her warrior name, she became an apprentice so she could train properly until she could become a warrior again. ~Clan Creation ~ 26th January 2011 ~~The clan has been created, with the following anime characters joining the clan as cats: ~~~Ichigo Momomiya, Minto Aizawa, Lettuce Midorikawa from Tokyo Mew Mew, Ikuto Tsukiyomi from Shugo Chara!, and William Spears and Grell Sutcliff, added by Elorisa, from Kuroshitsuji. ~Roleplaying Can Begin ~ 27th January 2011 ~~With Phoenix joining up with more cats and filling up the 'Elders' and 'Queens' categories, roleplaying can now begin. The first event we'll be roleplaying is the creation of the clan, as it may explain a few things. Enjoy roleplaying everyone, ~nya! ~First Roleplay Archive ~ 9th February 2011 ~~I thought the RPG section was getting a bit ong and it made the page look huge, so, I archived it. Now, it should also be easier to edit. Because, personaly, it kept on freezing on me, so I had to write the post on a word document then copy and paste it in. That's just me, don't know about all you, but this should definetely help. Also, the below link is for when this section gets too long as well. But for now, it shouldn't be in use for a while. News and Notes Archives Current Members Leader Mew Strawberrystar Black she-cat with bubblegum pink eyes, a dark pink ribbon on her tail and a red ribbon with a bell around her neck. Human name: Ichigo "Zoey" Momomiya. (Destiny) Deputy Spectralheart'' Short-furred, gentle, glowing, long-legged, muscular, broad-shouldered, white she-cat with lime-green, ice-blue, bright purple, bright red, bright pink, black, and bright ginger patches, slightly faded-looking red ears, flash on her forehead, and tuft on her forehead, and intense, bright, and glowing lime-green eyes. Human name: Danielle "Dani" Fenton/Phantom. (Dove)'' Medicine Cat Moonpelt Silver she-cat with green eyes and a moss stained tail and paws. (Destiny) Medicine Cat Apprentice Aquaflower'' Very clever, short-furred, broad-shouldered, calm, gentle, long-legged, pale ginger she-cat with a long, sweeping, short-furred tail, aqua-colored paws, a thick, short pelt, an aqua-colored tuft on her forehead and ears, long whiskers, and calm, brilliant, and shining aqua-colored eyes teeming with knowledge. Human name: Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton. (Dove)'' Warriors Midnighttail Navy blue tom with dark blue eyes. Human name: Ikuto Tsukiyomi. (Destiny) Mew Mintobreath Pale grey she-cat with blue eyes and blue bird wings. Human name: Minto "Corina" Aizawa. (Destiny) Pollenpatch'' Slender, long-furred, slightly muscular, black tom with pale ginger, red, ice-blue, and lime-green patches, white paws, ears, tuft on his head, and tail tip, a long, feathery plume of a tail, and glowing ice-blue eyes with lime-green flecks. Human name: Daniel "Danny" Fenton/Phantom. (Dove)'' Violetpearl'' Slender, beautiful, long-furred, dark, mysterious, smoky-black she-cat with a heavy purple tint to her fur, pearl-white paws, a lighter flash on her nose, a long, silky, feathery plume of a tail, and pale violet eyes rimmed in white fur. Human name: Samantha "Sam" Manson. (Dove) '' Apprentice, Mew Lettucewave Redflame Slender, handsome, delicate, light-hearted, yet mysterious, dark reddish-ginger tom with long, soft, layered fur, sharp, pointed teeth, eyes rimmed in black fur, and bright, light, shining mint-green eyes. Human name: Grell Sutcliff. (Elorisa) Silentstrike Large, slender, long-furred, cold, calm, mysterious dark brown tom with lighter tips to his fur, long, sleek, soft fur, lighter brown rings around his eyes, and calm fern-green eyes. Human name: William "Will" Spears. (Elorisa) Beautyheart Beautiful pink she-cat with sapphire-colored eyes. Human name: Beauty. (Phoenix) Ashstep Orange she-cat with gray paws and tail, blue eyes. Human name: Rangiku Matsumoto. (Phoenix) Silverclaw Silver tom with yellow eyes and silver claws. Reincarnated from ??????. (Phoenix) Swiftclaw Black she-cat with bluish tints and blue-gray eyes. Human name: Soi Fon. (Phoenix) Invaderheart Light green tom with bright, red eyes. Human (?) name: Zim. (4pinkbear) Apprentice, Tacopaw Melodyheart Pure white she-cat with black eyes, big ears, almost like a rabbit's with no earpink showing, a rabbit-like tail, and the top half of her body, except for her muzzle, is pink in a hood-like pattern that goes over her ears. Human (?) name: My Melody. (4pinkbear) Apprentice, Flatpaw Kuromiheart Pure white she-cat with black eyes, big ears that are pointy, a rabbit-like, and the entire top half of her body is black, in a hood pattern. She has a white skull on the black part of her chest. She can't find any friends. Human (?) name: Kuromi. (4pinkbear) Darkclaw: Handsome dark brown tabby tom with brown eyes. Human name: Souske Aizen. (Phoenix) Infernoheart: Orange tom with brown eyes. Human name: Kyo Sohma. (Phoenix) Silverwhisper: Silver, almost white, she-cat with blue eyes. Real Name: Alex (Phoenix) Mew Berrystrike Pale yellow she-cat with a violet-colored tail and violet eyes. Human Name: Berii Shirayuki (4pinkbear) Mew Lavenderwolf'' Elegant, slender, long-furred, fluffy, slightly muscular, glossy, broad-shouldered, dark gray she-cat with dark, intelligent, yet sensitive blue-violet eyes, long, strong, thin legs, and a fluffy purple tail similar to that of a wolf's. Human name: Zakuro "Renée" Fujiwara. (Phoenix)'' Apprentice: Mew Puddingpaw Mew Waterflight Black she-cat with a penguin pattern and amber-orange eyes. Human name: Ringo Akai (4pinkbear) Deathsoul - Very handsome, emotionless, cold, loyal, extremely smart, pale brown tom with a few scattered tufts of dark golden through out his pelt and dark brown eyes rimmed with blood red. Human name: Light Yagami. Blondeflower's mate. (Aspen) Crowspike - Extremely smart, strong, spikey, thick furred, black tom with a few scattered tufts of smoky dark gray, almost black, fur through out his pelt and tired looking, dull, pure black eyes. Human name: L Lawliet. (Aspen) Chocolatefur - small, short, strong, pale chocolate-brown she-cat with dark chesnut-colored eyes. Human name: Uta Yumeno (4pinkbear) Purplepelt - short, plump, purple tom with solid black eyes. Has an intense crush on Kuromiheart, but she doesn't return it. Human (?) name: Baku (4pinkbear) Bluestorm'' A hardcore okatu, yet smart, long-haired, small, defensive, blue she-cat with soft fur, and bright green eyes. Human name: Konata Izumi. (Dove)'' Lavendermist'' Slightly small, klutzy, short-haired, purple she-cat with soft fur, and light violet eyes. She wears a yellow ribbon in her hair that changes position according to her mood. Twin to Indigogaze. Human name: Tsukasa Hiiragi. (Dove)'' Indigogaze'' A leader, average-sized, long-haired, purple she-cat with dark purple ears, and sharp, alert indigo eyes. Twin to Lavendermist. Human name: Kagami Hiiragi. (Dove)'' Petalwave'' Spacey, to the point of being an airhead, klutzy, intelligent, wavy-furred, long-haired, pink she-cat with loose black rings around her eyes, similar to glasses, and purple eyes. She is able to recite highly-detailed encyclopedic definitions when needed. Human name: Miyuki Takara. (Dove)'' Fireshadow Strong, courageous, handsome, spiky furred white tom with a faint silver tint to pelt and amberish-orange eyes. Human name: Gasser/Heppokomaru. Doesn't mind wich name he is called. Has a crush on Beautyheart. (Phoenix) Dawnleaf Beauiful, quiet, helpful, kind brown she-cat with blue ribbons on ears and brown eyes. Human name: Tohru Honda. (Phoenix) Nightheart Tall, handsome, strong, lithe, long-furred black tom with gold stripes, a long tail, long claws and cobalt blue eyes. Human name: Yusei Fudo. (Phoenix) Swordslash- black, with a strike down the middle of his pelt that looks like a sword. Tom with green eyes. Humen Name: Trunks Breif. (Wild) Emo- Black tom with grey eyes. Very emotionless. Human name: Sasuke Uchiha. (Wild) Midnightheart Tall, handsome, strong black tom with brown eyes and a strange pattern on his front left paw. Human(?) name: Sebastian Michaelis (Phoenix) Skyheart Small, adorable, cold dark blue tom with one sky blue eye and one violet eye with a star in it covered by an eyepatch. Human name: Ciel Phantomhive (Phoenix) Choji- Fat white tom with red ears. Often seen eating. Human name: Choji. (Wild) ''Apprentices'' Mew Lettucewave White she-cat with green eyes and white antennae that coils loosly around her body to her tail tip. Human name: Lettuce "Bridget" Midorikawa. (Destiny) Mew Puddingpaw Bubbly, cheerful, energetic, playful, hyperactive, fluffy, pale milky-cream she-cat with light burnt-orange eyes, golden-yellow paws, and a long, short-furred, burnt-orange tail similar to that of a monkey's. Human Name: Pudding "Kikki" Fong. (Phoenix) Tacopaw Light green tom with bright blue eyes, black ears, paws, and tail, a tongue that occaisionally sticks out like a dog, and grey "stripes" that resemble a zipper. Human (?) name: Gir (4pinkbear) Flatpaw - tiny, squeaky-voiced, cute, brave, pale baby-blue tom with yellow ears, a thin tail with an orange-and-pink ribbon tied around the end, and black eyes. Human (?) name: Flat (4pinkbear) Queens Fireblaze Bright red she-cat with green eyes. Queen that helps with kits. (Phoenix) Blondeflower - Pretty, ditzy, funny, cute, pale blonde-golden she-cat with two black tufts of fur on her forehead and pale green eyes. Human name: Misa Amane. Expecting Deathsoul's kits. (Aspen) Elders Ivycloud Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. (Phoenix) Roleplay Section Current events being roleplayed: *The Creation of the Clan Archives: Roleplay Archive 1 Roleplay Archive 2 Roleplay Archive 3 /Roleplay Archive 4/ /Roleplay Archive 5/ The Creation of the Clan "Same here, except our swords," Soi Fon admitted, flicking her tail in Rangiku and Aizen's direction, "turned into claws." ♥Phoenixfeather: Izaya is a hot psycho!♥ 15:07, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I don't know what happened to our sycthes. We usually just call them, then they appear. It isn't working now though." Grell said, eyes looking thoughtful. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 15:09, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hmm...if Soi Fon was able to use her sword via claws, then perhaps calling your scythes with your claws unsheathed may work?" Beauty suggested. ♥Phoenixfeather: Izaya is a hot psycho!♥ 15:11, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "But I still have my capsules." Trunks said, pulling out a small packet of cylinders. WildStorm23 15:17, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What do those do?" Yusei asked. ♥Phoenixfeather: Izaya is a hot psycho!♥ 15:19, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, if you throw them on the ground, they let out stuff. Like beds, houses, water, food, etc." Trunks said. WildStorm23 15:24, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell looked at the ground in embarrassment. "Well...my sycthe is a chainsaw. Don't see how that'd work." William chuckled. "Told you illegally changing your sycthe would catch up with you." Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 15:34, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Soi Fon tilted her head in confusion. "It's probably some other Shinigami thing," Aizen guessed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Izaya is a hot psycho!♥ 15:59, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hey! I found my time travel capsule!" Trunks said as he dug through the capsule bag. WildStorm23 19:13, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Be careful with those!" Kyo hissed. "S-Sorry about Kyo-kun. He's kinda short-tempered," Tohru apologized. ♥Phoenixfeather: Izaya is a hot psycho!♥ 19:17, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You can change your sycthe legally in our shinigami world, but it takes a long time. Grell here didn't want the normal sycthe, so he changed it illegally. Takes a shorter time, but when you get caught, your sycthe gets demoted." William said. Grell sighed. "I got scissors to fight with after I was caught." he said, downcast. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 20:16, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It's okay. The time travel capsule will only work if I throw it on the ground. Then a pod will come out and I could travel through time freely!" Trunks said. WildStorm23 20:18, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rangiku slapped her tail over her mouth to keep from laughing. "I'm not going to ask about the scissors," Soi Fon decided. ♥Phoenixfeather: Izaya is a hot psycho!♥ 21:12, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Lets see..what other capsules to I have.." Trunks looked through his bag. "Bed Capsule...House Capsule...Helicopter Capsule..." WildStorm23 21:56, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That's quite the impressive technology," Yusei noticed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Izaya is a hot psycho!♥ 21:58, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yeah, my grampa invented it." Trunks said. "Laptop Capsule....Cellphone Capsule....." WildStorm23 22:27, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kyo stared at the capsules. "Weird," he muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather: Flying Mint Bunny! :D♥ 17:49, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Not wierd, handy!" Trunks threw down a capsule and it turned into a fridge. "Soda, anyone?" -- Hokage Wild 00:40, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh! Me!" Gasser shouted, running up to the fridge. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 15:36, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- William stared at the capsules, eyes narrowed slightly in confusion. "Will, don't be such a doubter! They're handy!" Grell said merrily. Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 15:41, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Ichigo flicked her tail, nervous. Being the leader of 6 was enough. An entire clan? Could she handle it? She took in a deep breath and surpirsed everyone, taking them away from their seperate conversations of swords and capsules by saying, "Alright fine, I'll be the leader." Pudding cheered. "Yay! That's the spirit, na no da!" Ichigo turned to Moon and asked, "What kind of positions besides the leader are there in a clan?" Souseiseki is epic~♥ 15:49, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell's eyes sparkled. "Horray~" he said, jumping up in joy. William rolled his eyes at the antics of his friend. Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 15:52, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, there's the deputy position, where if the leader is unable to serve, the deputy takes his or her place, and the medicine cat and medicine cat apprentice heal the warriors. The queens are the she-cats expecting or nursing kits, the elders are retired warriors, and the apprentices are young cats who want to learn," Fire explained in Moon's place. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 15:54, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC. Hope I got Fire right. And I'm giving Ivy more lines.) Ichigo nodded. "Okay then." Moon stepped forward. "I would like to take the position of medicine cat. And, invite Jazz here, to be my apprentice. She is good with the herbs, however, she still has much to learn. But she does have to potential." Fire nodded. "I agree. I myself had a litter of kits not long ago." Ichigo opened her mouth to say something in return, when a croaky old mew sounded from the cave, "Oh, shut yer yaps! I'd like to sleep thank you very much!" Fire chuckled. "Don't mind Ivy. She's just a little grumpy. Likes her sleep. Actually, most elders are a bit crabbity. And Ivy's a little too old to be a warrior or a queen." Ichigo giggled. "Elder it is then." Souseiseki is epic~♥ 16:05, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We'll be warriors." William and Grell said. Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 16:13, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "U-Uh, even though I'm not going to be a good fighter, I'd like to be a warrior," Tohru meowed. "Don't worry, Tohru, I'm not a good fighter either. We'll stick together," Beauty promised. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 17:54, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Destiny, do you want my Tokyo Mew Mew Power cats? I sorta fell out of it) "We'll be warriors," said Danny, Sam, Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki. Saïx; (Riley and Ever's Talk) 18:35, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Is it okay if I take them? If Destiny wants them, she can have them, but I'm just wondering) "As much as I'd like to be leader, I'll be a warrior," Soi Fon decided. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 18:50, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Take 'em, Phoenix) "I'd be honored to take the position as Moon's apprentice," said Jazz. Saïx; (Riley and Ever's Talk) 18:54, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Being a warrior sounds fun~!" Rangiku meowed. "You mean besides doing what Soul Reapers do minus the Hollow part? I may as well join," Aizen decided. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 19:02, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Minto turned to Ichigo and asked, "What are you going to call yourself?" Moon nodded. "Leaders normally take -star as a suffix. Keep that in mind," she told her. "How about Mew Strawberrystar?" They all turned to Lettuce, who was sitting near the cave entrance. "Ichigo means strawberry in Japanese. So we get Strawberrystar. And you're a Mew Mew. Mew Strawberrystar." Minto nodded. "That's a great idea. The Mews can get an additional Mew added onto their name. I could be Mew Mintobreath!" she mewed, geting excited at the idea. Souseiseki is epic~♥ 19:08, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh! And by the way, leaders get nine lives," Fire added. "Nine lives? Not fair..." Kyo sulked. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 19:15, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I wouldn't mind the name Spectralheart," mewed Dani softly. Jazz, overhearing this, smiled softly at her adopted sister. "It sounds like a nice name, Dani." Saïx; (Riley and Ever's Talk) 19:19, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'll become a warrior," Kyo and Gasser meowed at the same time. The two then glared at each other. Yusei sighed. "I suppose I have to become a warrior, then." ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 19:32, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- I like how Aquaflower sounds, thought Jazz, pondering the names. Maybe it'll be my name. Saïx; (Riley and Ever's Talk) 17:07, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I have nowhere else to go, so I may as well join," Alex decided. "What about Silver?" Beauty wondered. The silver tom sighed. "I may as well, so Aizen doesn't try to hit on Beauty without Soi Fon or Rangiku glaring at him every 10 seconds." ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 17:13, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Trunks, bored, threw down a computer capsule. He got on his laptop and scrolled around Ebay. -- Red Sox Will Surpass all, and save Boston. 00:51, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dani glanced over at Trunks, curious. "What are you looking at?" she asked, her eyes bright with curiosity. Saïx or Isa 23:53, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kyo looked over at Trunks' laptop. "He's on Ebay. Which I will never understand why he would need one at the moment." ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 13:08, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm gonna use this random credit card that says 'Bill Gates' in twoleg talk to buy that pair of sunglasses!" Trunks said. -- Don't ask, just do it. 13:12, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Bill Gates? Why would you...oh forget it," Kyo muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 13:14, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh! Cool! I can buy a car.......I WIN!!!" Trunks said, typing rapidly. -- Don't ask, just do it. 13:19, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "How are you going to use a car if you're a cat?" Yusei asked. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 13:21, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- William rolled his eyes, and laid down, yawning. Selene; She's got eyes of the bluest sky~ 13:46, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Silver yawned. "This is boring. When are we going to form our Clan?" ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 13:48, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I don't know, but I got the car on rush delivery, it will be here tomorrow." Trunks said. -- Don't ask, just do it. 14:30, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Yusei's tail flicked. "Trunks, that's not a good idea. Suppose the guy who delievers the car finds out a cat bought it?" ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 15:13, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I don't even know how a cat can use a computer." William commented. Selene; She's got eyes of the bluest sky~ 15:16, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Simple. I just pretend no one is there, and he'll just drop it off. Screw signatures!" Trunks said. -- Don't ask, just do it. 15:16, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Yusei sighed. "That still wouldn't work." ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 15:17, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "They'd take it back." Grell said. Selene; She's got eyes of the bluest sky~ 15:18, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Fine, then I'll just have to transform!" Trunks said. He quickly transformed into his human form. -- Don't ask, just do it. 15:20, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Are you even old enough to drive?" Yusei questioned. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 15:21, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell facepawed. "That broke the plot." he commented. Selene; She's got eyes of the bluest sky~ 15:23, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What plot?" Tohru asked. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 15:24, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Who cares!" Trunks said, continuessly tpying. -- Don't ask, just do it. 15:26, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Beauty sweatdropped. "Trunks, you're breaking the plot." ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 15:26, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm just waiting for the plot to happen. Consider this a prolouge." Trunks said. -- Don't ask, just do it. 15:27, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "The plot is that we're supposed to remain in cat form until something happens, and that does not qualify, baka," Kyo hissed. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 15:31, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell rolled his eyes. Selene; She's got eyes of the bluest sky~ 15:32, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- A horn beeped outside. "YESH!" Trunks shouted. Ten minutes later, he drove in with a cool new red hot rod. -- Don't ask, just do it. 15:33, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "...no dude, just no," Gasser muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 15:34, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Anyone want a ride?" Trunks said, wearing his sunglasses. -- Don't ask, just do it. 15:35, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell snorted in disbelief. Selene; She's got eyes of the bluest sky~ 15:37, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kyo, angrily, ran his claws down the side of the car. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 15:41, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Whatev, I got more money on this credit card. I'll get that repaired soon." Trunks said, his eyes shining. He the drove away to a car shop. -- Don't ask, just do it. 15:41, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- William stood up, tail flicking in agitation. "Maybe now we can form the clan." he asked to no one in particular. Selene; She's got eyes of the bluest sky~ 15:42, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I wanna introduce Sebby and Ciel to this Clan so bad...) "Yes. Let's hurry before he comes back," Soi Fon agreed. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 15:43, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Then do itt~ I'm considering adding Ronald.) Grell laughed. "Let's do." Selene; She's got eyes of the bluest sky~ 15:45, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay." Emo said. (Emos voice is similer to Microsoft Sam's :D) -- Don't ask, just do it. 15:46, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Emo...?) William eyed Emo curiously. Selene; She's got eyes of the bluest sky~ 15:47, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Parody of Sasuke Uchiha) Emo followed them, a blank stare on his face. -- Don't ask, just do it. 15:50, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- A brief light shone in a bush, and a dark blue tom roughly the size of an apprentice stumbled out. "Where am I?" he wondered, dazed. An eyepatch was wrapped over one of his eyes. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 15:52, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell padded over to him, his motherly instincts arising. "You're safe now..." he said, licking the tom between the ears. "What's your name?" Selene; She's got eyes of the bluest sky~ 15:54, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- The tom blinked, and his fur rose. "You!" he hissed. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 15:55, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell stumbled back, fur fluffed out. Selene; She's got eyes of the bluest sky~ 15:55, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Trunks came back, in cat form, bruised up. "I got in a crash...." -- Don't ask, just do it. 15:56, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- A tall, handsome black tom with brown eyes padded up to the dark blue cat. "Are you okay, young master?" ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 15:57, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell's eyes widened, and glomped the black tom. "Sebas-channn~" Selene; She's got eyes of the bluest sky~ 15:59, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- The black tom sighed. "Of course I would be glomped by you," he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 16:00, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm so tired." Trunks said. -- Don't ask, just do it. 16:03, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Alright, who are you two?" Soi Fon asked, lashing her tail. "I am Sebastian Michaelis, and this would be my young lord, Ciel Phantomhive," Sebastian greeted. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 16:07, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Emo looked down at the two, his eyes blank. -- Don't ask, just do it. 16:09, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You both got turned into cats?" Beauty asked. Sebastian nodded. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 16:10, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell nuzzled Sebastian. "It's been soo long since I've lastt seen you, Sebas-channnn~!" Selene; She's got eyes of the bluest sky~ 16:12, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Beauty stared at Grell, shaking her head slowly. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 16:12, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- William sighed. "Don't mind him. He's just....Grell." Selene; She's got eyes of the bluest sky~ 16:13, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Adding in new char) "OM NOM NOM NOM." Choji said, munching on some food. -- Don't ask, just do it. 16:14, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Beauty sweatdropped as Sebastian pried himself free from Grell. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 16:15, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell clung onto Sebastian. Selene; She's got eyes of the bluest sky~ 16:16, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "NOM!" Choji said, right in Grell's face. -- Don't ask, just do it. 16:17, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Please get off me," Sebastian ordered. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 16:17, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Trunks fainted. Emo stared into everyone's soul. -- Don't ask, just do it. 16:18, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Dude, that's creepy," Beauty meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 16:19, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Emo continued his staring. -- Don't ask, just do it. 16:20, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Grell pouted, and reluctantly let go of Sebastian. Selene; She's got eyes of the bluest sky~ 16:21, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thank you," Sebastian thanked. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 16:22, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM!!!" Choji said, right in Grell's face. -- Don't ask, just do it. 16:23, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gasser swatted Choji. "Dude. Seriously." ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 16:24, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grell snarled at Choji. Selene; She's got eyes of the bluest sky~ 16:26, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ciel padded away from Sebastian, hoping to find his bearings. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 16:27, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Choji continued to eat. "Hey Emo I bought you a puppy!" Trunks said. "yaaaaaay." Emo said dully. "But I'm keeping it." Trunks retorted. "Nooooo." Emo continued. -- Don't ask, just do it. 19:51, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Beauty sighed. "We'll never pull it together at this rate." ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 19:54, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You just gotta belieeeeeeve!" Trunks said. "BTW my car is wrecked. I drove it off a bridge." -- Don't ask, just do it. 19:56, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Figures," Yusei commented. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 19:56, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- William sighed in annoyance, and turned away from Emo, Trunks, and Choji, nursing a headache. Selene; She's got eyes of the bluest sky~ 19:57, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It said AIR BAG, I considered that when I'm in the water it would float." Trunks said. -- Don't ask, just do it. 19:58, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Are you okay?! Y-You drove your car off a bridge..." Tohru fretted. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 19:59, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hello? AIR BAG, I thought it would float on air in the water!" Trunks explained. -- One Night of the Hunter. 20:00, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That wasn't smart." William commented. Selene; She's got eyes of the bluest sky~ 20:02, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "An airbag is supposed to prevent you from moving forward too fast due to momentum in case of a crash. Duh," Yusei meowed. Beauty and Kyo stared at Yusei. "What? It's just common knowledge for me," Yusei admitted. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 20:02, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well maybe they should be more clear on the instructions." Trunks said back. -- One Night of the Hunter. 20:03, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Most humans know that." William retorted. Selene; She's got eyes of the bluest sky~ 20:04, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It's basic stuff. So, technically Trunks, it's your own fault you didn't know what an airbag does," Yusei agreed. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 20:06, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well I'm sorry I've been living in a forest for most of my life!" Truks retorted. -- One Night of the Hunter. 20:08, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "A forest. Really," Beauty deadpanned. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 20:08, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- William rolled his eyes. Selene; She's got eyes of the bluest sky~ 20:10, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I wonder how you even survived," Rangiku admitted. ♥Phoenixfeather: When you're lost...I'm here.♥ 20:13, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Ceramonies Other Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Spoof Clan Category:Clans